Due to recent technological advances, a single electronic device can provide a number of different sensing functions that are capable of being executed by a single electronic device. In this regard, a single electronic device can carry a number of different sensors within in an enclosure. However, these different sensors can be highly sensitive to external contaminants (e.g., debris, excess moisture, etc.). The presence of such external contaminants can impair the ability of these different sensors to provide accurate measurements that can be trusted by a user of the electronic device.
As an example, the enclosure can include access ports that lead into a cavity (defined by the enclosure) that enables these sensing modules to receive external stimuli. However, the number of access ports that lead to the sensing modules are dedicated (or exclusive) to each sensing module. Consequently, when an external contaminant (e.g., dust, debris, excess moisture, etc.) becomes ensnared within the access port and/or cavity leading to the sensing modules, these sensing modules are unable to provide accurate measurements of the external environmental activity.
Due in part to design constraints, a manufacturer of these portable electronic devices is generally forced to provide an internal design layout in which the location of the sensing modules in the cavity is aligned with the access ports, thereby forming a straight or linear pathway between the access ports and the sensing modules. In other words, each access ports is aligned and concentric with respect to a detection region of a sensing module. Changes to the internal design layout to, for example, rearrange a position of the sensing module can be difficult, expensive, and time-consuming.